


A Visit

by Alezandrite



Series: The Damian Chronicles [1]
Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Damian meets his Grandparents, Gen, Ghosts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-10 04:27:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12904035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alezandrite/pseuds/Alezandrite
Summary: Damian is visited by Thomas and Martha Wayne.





	A Visit

Being the sole inhabitant of the manor could be a lonely experience which is why the youngest Wayne always found himself falling asleep in random places the entertainment room after watching movie after movie, his father's office, even, though the two were never close Damian always found himself in there during the nights when the loneliness got to him and the library. If he had to pick his favorite place in the manor it would most definitely be in the library because in there you can never be lonely even when he was staying with his grandfather the youngest Wayne always gravitated towards there not that Ra’s ever noticed not that Bruce ever noticed. This particular night it was raining something fierce the sound of droplets hitting the windows echoed throughout the room as the adolescent lay on one of the couches wrapped up in a wool blanket while nose deep in a volume of Sherlock Holmes when he began to hear voices. 

“I say Martha he looks just like you!” 

“So true, dear, but he gets that jawline from you!”

The voices spoke in amusement as they continued on as if the two were the only ones in there go on and on about whatever until finally he couldn't take it anymore shoving the blanket off him and flopping the novel on the coffee table before taking off to find whoever owns those voices. Running up and down the aisles finding nothing made him angry, angry that his mind was playing tricks on him and angry because he was the only one left here in Wayne Manor not Alfred stayed behind. He didn't give up until finally the exhaustion took over his body causing Damian to fall to his knees in front of the cozy little nook that sat in front of a fireplace...a fireplace that wasn't suppose to be lit but was. Sitting in front of the youth of Chinese and Arabic descent was a well dressed couple like those people in the photographs on Bruce’s desk the man who had dark hair and a face that looked similar to him along with a woman who looked absolutely beautiful in her dress. 

“What are you doing in here? This the Wayne Manor!”

“Quick on his feet just like our Bruce was.”

“And quick to anger too!”

“He gets that from you darling!” 

“Oh Thomas stop!” The woman, or Martha as she was called, scolded the man as a wide smile began to spread across her face one that looked familiar to him. Then it hit him on where Damian had seen that smile before- he saw it every day in the mirror when he would smile at himself. 

“It’s been nice to meet you, Damian.” 

“He has so much on his plate these days, but you’ll give him a second chance won't you Dami?”


End file.
